Yuki Kuran
Yuki Kuran was a former human with no prior memories of her earlier life. She and her brother are officially one of the most powerful vampires in existence and are part of the remaining seven loyal Pureblood clans. Yuki is a main protagonist in Eds + Vampires. Personality Yuki is generally a cheerful and a rather comedic girl. She is considered a poor student because she dislikes studying and falls asleep in class due to the fact that she stays up all night monitoring the school grounds and protects the day class students from sneaking into the night class dorms. She exhibits a strong attachment to her close friends, especially Sayori and Zero. Her indecisive nature and retiecence can be attributed to her insecurity regarding her missing past. As a human, she has been seen as standing sides with vampires but deep in her heart she feared all vampires (because of a vampire that attacked her when she was little) excluding Kaname Kuran. Following her reawakening as a Pureblood vampire, Yuki shed the fears she once retained. When a situation demands for it, she can put in an authoritative face as expected of a Pureblood princess. As a result, she has grown more emotionally mature and thoughtful. Yuki's overwhelming fault is the tendency to burden herself with guilt over her ignorance when she learns of other people's sufferings that they have kept secret Yuki's favourite subject is Physical Education and her favorite food is ginger pork stir fry set, as well as parfaits. Relatioships Yuki and Kaname - Kaname is Yuki's admired savior from ten years ago, when she was nearly devoured by a bloodthirsty vampire on a snowy day. Yuki has been in love with Kaname Kuran for almost her entire life, since she was a young child to her adolescence age, even before and after losing her memories. Yuki has tried to hide her affections and fondness away from him. She cuts off her long hair to get rid of attraction, not in the know that Kaname notices every single detail about her and confesses that he loves them all. Yuki and Zero - Yuki and Zero were childhood friends, allies who became enemies and finally into an uncertain wary relationship as they both try to figure out where they stand. Even though it was only stated once, Yuki admits to Kaname that a part of her belongs to Zero and wants to be happy with him. Yuki and Edd - Yuki and Edd share a rather loving relationship with each other. They share a complicated bond with each other. As Inner Edd, Yuki saw him as an manipulative vampire who could not be bothered about the state of the world and would rather feed on human blood to satisfy his hunger, while as Outer Edd, Yuki saw him as a loving person who is a symbol of hope and a kind hearted man. It is stated that Yuki has been in love with Edd since childhood. Powers and Abilities Like all Pureblood vampires, Yuki has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Yuki has demonstrated the following abilities, though most of her abilities are instictual and uncontrolled: Power Outburst, breaking windows on a few occasions when she expresses strong emotions. Ability of flight using a pair of wings on her back made of blood that resemble butterfly wings. This also, as Kaname puts it, the embodiment of her power; it's just like Yuki to have her embodiment take the form of something that craves the sunlight. Ability to interfere with memory blocking through touch and includes breaking memory spells on herself. Ability to wield anti-vampire weapons both as a human and as a vampire and transform the Artemis rod into its scythe form, like her mother did. Ability to have her blood cure people's hallucinations. Because she is a Pureblood Vampire, Yuki is anemic and needs blood to function daily. As a result, she will usually consumed eight-to-ten cans of tomato juice a week, feeding on blood packets only twice every week. As stated by Kaname, vampires have the ability to charm others into lowering their guard to allow them the luxury of being able to suck blood. Yuki uses this unintentionally with Zero, they usually gaze at each other or she is being extra nice. If she was aware of this, Yuki would stop herself. As a Pureblood Vampire Yuki is superhumanly stronger than other yokai and Vampires. Yuki can take down several Level E Vampires at once and can defeat Hanabusa Aido in battle. She is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human and many other monsters can not achieve. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Vampires Category:Cross Academy Students Category:Pureblood